Una nueva aventura
by Juane
Summary: Ha llegado el dia mas esperado para Eco, un joven de Pueblo Primavera. Hoy empieza su aventura Pokémon. Basado en Pokémon Heart Gold & Soul Silver


**Inicia el viaje**

Eran las diez de la mañana, minuto mas, minuto menos, cuando Eco se desperto. Aquel dia, despues de muchos años esperando, comenzaba su aventura Pokémon. Mientras se vestia, encendio el ordenador, observando el fondo de pantalla repleto de Pokémon, y consulto su e-mail. Tras observar que lo unico que habia era un mensaje de su amiga Lira, se termino de vestir y fue al piso de abajo, donde ya le esperaba su madre.

-¡Eco! Por fin te has despertado... tu amiga Lira ha estado aqui hace un rato, buscando a su Marril otra vez... tiene que ir metiendo en cintura a ese Pokémon.

Eco asintio, medio dormido, mientras ojeaba la cocina en busca de algo con pinta de servir de alimento.

-Y nuestro vecino, el Profesor Elm, te estaba buscando... por lo visto quiere pedirte un favor.

Al oir el nombre del profesor, a Eco se le atraganto la tostada y empezo a toser con fuerza. El profesor Elm era toda una eminencia en el campo de los Pokémon, y casualmente su laboratorio se encontraba al lado de casa de Eco. Su madre sonrio, observandole.

-Creo que sera mejor que vayas... ¿lo llevas todo?

Eco cogio de la mesa su mochila y repaso mentalmente su contenido: una pequeña libreta, algunos objetos personales, y lo mas importante para el: su ficha de entrenador, recibida pocos dias antes junto a una pequeña carta en la que se confirmaba su solicitud como entrenador. El chico saco de la mochila la tarjeta y se la quedo contemplando: por un lado habia una foto suya, junto a su nombre y su numero de identificacion, y el reverso estaba totalmente cubierto por un cuadrado blanco donde Eco habia estampado su firma con una elegante tinta azul. Tras volver a guardar la ficha en la mochila, se despidio de su madre y salio a la calle, respirando con fuerza la agradable brisa matutina de Pueblo Primavera. Antes de que pudiese ponerse en marcha, algo azul que corria mucho se lanzo contra el, tirandolo al suelo, seguido de una chica que corria como podria detras del pequeño Pokémon. Eco sonrio mientras se levantaba: parecia que Lira seguia teniendo algun que otro problema con su Marril, que le habia salido demasiado revoltoso para el gusto de la chica. Eco se aseguro de que seguia llevandolo todo, y observo el imponente edificio que habia a apenas unos pocos pasos de su casa: el Laboratorio de Elm. Eco se detuvo frente a la puerta y observo con mas detenimiento el edificio: unas pequeñas escaleras conducian a la parte superior del edificio, donde el Profesor residia con su mujer e hijo, mientras que en la planta baja se encontraban Elm y sus ayudantes. Eco los habia visto varias veces a traves de la ventana mientras paseaba por Pueblo Primavera, y se habia quedado ensimismado observando la extraña maquinaria que se encontraba en el interior. Sin embargo, esa mañana le encontraba algo raro al edificio, pero no sabria decir el que.

*No importa* pensó el chico, recordando que Elm le estaba esperando.

Respiro hondo, abrio la puerta con determinacion y entro con rapidez en el laboratorio.

Si no hubiese estado tan nervioso, quizas hubiese reparado en el joven pelirrojo que, oculto en un lateral del edificio, observaba una de las ventanas.

El laboratorio de Elm era aun mas imponente por dentro que por fuera. Estanterias abarrotadas de libros y extrañas maquinas poblaban el edificio. En un rincon cercano a la puerta, uno de los ayudantes de Elm, ataviado con la tradicional bata blanca, ojeaba un grueso libro. Al ver entrar a Eco, señalo, sin despegar la cabeza del libro, un pasilllo entre las estanterias. El joven entrenador avanzo por el pequeño pasillo, observandolo todo a su alrededor, hasta que llego a la zona que le habia indicado el cientifico. Elm aguardaba junto a una maquina similar a una cama pero con pequeñas ranuras de aspecto circular. En un rincon, se encontraba una maquina de forma capsular con tres objetos circulares rojos y blancos que Eco reconocio al instante: Pokeballs.

-Bienvenido, Eco. Te estaba esperando.

La voz del profesor hizo que Eco se concentrase y dejase de mirar las Pokeballs, preguntandose que tipo de Pokemon habria dentro.

-Como sabras- comenzo el profesor- hoy en dia practicamente todo el mundo lleva a sus Pokémon consigo en sus Pokeballs, ¿cierto? -Eco asintio- Pero hace mucho tiempo, antes de que se inventaran las Pokéballs, la gente llevaba a los Pokémon a su lado.

Eco recordo algo y se dispuso a hablar, pero Elm se adelanto

-Y, efectivamente, aun hay gente que lo hace, como tu amiga Lira.

Eco sonrio ligeramente, preguntandose si el revoltoso Marril de Lira habria sido capaz de aguantar todo el rato encerrado en una Pokéball.

-Es posible que el hecho de que los Pokémon caminen a tu lado sea beneficioso para su desarrollo. Ese es el favor que necesito que me hagas, Eco. Voy a prestarte uno de mis Pokémon. Quiero que lo tengas junto a ti, que lo observes. Necesito que me digas si parece mostrar algun sentimiento especial con las personas al estar en contacto con ellas. Elm se giro a la maquina capsular

-Ahi tienes tres Pokémon. Puedes cojer el que gus...-un pitido interrumpio al profesor, que se giro hacia un ordenador que tenia detras.- ¡Vaya, un e-mail! Disculpa un segundo... Bien... -El profesor volvio a girarse hacia Eco- Escuchame, Eco. Un viejo conocido mio llamado Sr. Pokemon vive cerca de aqui. Es un forofo de los Pokémon, como habras podido deducir, y siempre esta realizando nuevas investigaciones. Acaba de escribirime diciendo que ha descubierto algo muy importante.

El profesor adopto una postura pensativa y continuo

-Es probable que se trate de otro Huevo...-comento en un tono que indicaba que estaba hablando a si mismo mas que con Eco- en cualquier caso, yo no puedo ir a ver de que se trata. Como ves, tenemos muchisimo trabajo aqui. ¿Podrias ir tu a ver que ha descubierto?

Eco asintio sin dudar. ¿Como podria decirle que no a Elm cuando le estaba ofreciendo un Pokémon y observar en primicia un descubrimiento?

El profesor sonrio y volvio a girarse hacia la maquina capsular.

-Ahi tienes tres Pokéballs, Eco. Elige la que mas te guste.

Eco se acerco temblando a la maquina y observo las tres esferas. Mientras las observaba, Elm se le acerco

-Si quieres saber que Pokémon hay dentro, solo tienes que tocarlas.

El chico rozo con un dedo la Pokéball que tenia justo enfrente, que se agito levemente. Entonces, de las luces que se encontraban a los lados de las Balls salio un pequeño haz, que formo una proyección frente a los ojos de Eco, mostrando un pequeño pokemon con una hoja en la cabeza y aspecto amigable. Un texto debajo de la imagen indicaba "Chikorita, Pokémon planta".

-Chikorita es un Pokémon amigable a la par que fuerte. Muchos entrenadores suelen elegirlo.- comentó Elm.

Eco solto la Pokeball, y la maquina giro para colocarle otra delante. Al tocarla, nuevamente una proyeccion aparecio: esta vez mostraba a un Pokémon similar a un erizo con el lomo lleno de llamas. El texto rezaba "Cyndaquil, Pokémon fuego".

-Cyndaquil... es un Pokémon dificil de entrenar, pero muy fuerte.

Eco dejo que la maquina girase y toco la ultima Ball. El Pokémon que se encontraba en su interior era azul y tenia el aspecto de un pequeño caiman de afilados dientes. "Totodile, Pokémon agua"

-Totodile es un Pokémon de gran temperamento, pero igual que Cyndaquil, tiene un gran poder y puede llegar a ser muy amigable si se le trata con cariño.

Eco observo en silencio las tres Pokéballs, sin saber por cual dedicirse. ¿Chikorita? ¿Totodile? ¿Cyndaquil?. El joven sopeso posibilidades: los que mas le habian atraido eran Chikorita y Totodile. Pero el no tenia ninguna experiencia con los Pokémon mas alla de cuidar de vez en cuando al Marril de Lira, y Elm habia dicho que era la opcion mas escogida...

El entrenador hizo girar la maquina y agarro la Pokéball de Chikorita, apretando el botón central. Un pequeño haz de luz lo cego; cuando recupero la vista, miro a los lados con rapidez hasta encontrarlo. A su derecha aguardaba ahora un pequeño Chikorita, que observaba a Eco con timidez.

-Creo que si vais juntos no tardareis mucho en haceros amigos, ¿no crees?- comento Elm, observando tanto a entrenador como Pokémon. Eco se acerco al profesor, mientras Chikorita seguia observando desde un rincon proximo a la maquina capsular.- Creo que es hora de que partas, Eco. El Sr. Pokemon vive cerca de Ciudad Cerezo, hacia el norte. Seguid la ruta y no tardareis en llegar. Y si Chikorita sufriera algun daño... -Elm señalo la maquina con aspecto de cama que Eco habia visto al entrar- puedes curarlo con esa maquina.

Eco se guardo en el cinturon la Pokéball de Chikorita y comenzo a andar hacia la puerta, vigilando por el rabillo del ojo al Pokémon. Chikorita le seguia timidamente, mirando fijamente hacia el suelo. Eco se giro hacia el Chikorita, pero sin querer golpeo a uno de los ayudantes de Elm, que se le habia acercado sin que lo oyese. El hombre se coloco bien las gafas como si no hubiese pasado nada y le tendio un paquete a Eco.

-Eco, quiero que tengas esto a cambio de hacernos el favor.

Eco agarro el paquete y lo abrio: en su interior, reposaban cinco sprays con un contenido azul.

-Tu Pokémon aun no es muy fuerte- comento el hombre mirando a Chikorita.- En caso de que tengais problemas, usa esas pociones.

Eco le dio las gracias al hombre y salio del laboratorio. Una voz femenina le alerto.

-¡Eco!

El chico se giro para ver a Lira y a su Marril, que se acercaban a el.

-¡Te ha dado un Chikorita!- comento la chica mirando al pequeño Pokémon, que en esos momentos se escondia detras de las piernas de Eco.- ¡Es un Pokémon genial! Creo que te cogera cariño en cuanto te conozca un poco...

Lira se quedo mirando al pequeño Chikorita en silencio, y de repente pego un pequeño bote sobresaltando al Chikorita

-¡Ya se! ¡Ve a enseñarselo a tu madre!

Lira se despidio de Eco con un gesto y salio corriendo detras del Marril, que, para variar, habia vuelto a escaparse. Eco miro al Chikorita, que se encontraba observando los petalos que caian, y comenzo a andar a su casa, con cierto temor. ¿Le gustaria Chikorita a su madre?

-¡Eco! ¡Que monada de Pokémon!

Su madre se habia levantado nada mas verle llegar y observaba con adoracion al pequeño Pokémon, que parecia asustado. La mujer se quedo ensimasmada mirando al Pokémon como si no hubiese nada mas en toda la casa, hasta que al cabo de unos segundos volvio en si y recordo que al lado de esa adoracion de Pokémon habia un hijo.

-¡Ah, si! Se me olvidaba... ya han enviado del taller tu Pokegear. Esperemos que no se vuelva a romper.

Eco agarro el moderno reloj y se lo coloco. El Pokegear era un aparato que a Eco le encantaba: Reloj y Telefono en el mismo aparato, ademas de una pequeña ranura para poder insertar mas funcionalidades.

-Sera mejor que te vayas, Eco. Creo que tienes cosas que hacer.

Eco asintio, le hizo un gesto a Chikorita para que le siguiese, y salio de la casa, observando el largo camino situado cerca del Laboratorio que llevaba hacia Ciudad Cerezo.

-Tenemos que ir a ver al ... ¿Preparado, Chikorita?

El pequeño Pokémon, que hasta entonces observaba con fascinacion los molinos girando, se giro hacia su entrenador y sonrio.

-Entonces... vamos alla.


End file.
